Weasley Boys On How To Romance a Book Worm
by JeanneBlanche
Summary: Fred Weasley avait l'air d'avoir perdu de son charme suave quand il était question de femmes, une femme en particulier. Lire avant d'aller se coucher allait le mener à sa perte. Après s'être rendu compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à séduire Hermione Granger, il décida d'aller demander de l'aide à ses frères. Ensemble, ils arriveraient bien à la séduire non ?
1. Chapter 1

_Salut tout le monde ! Je m'appelle Jeanne et je vous présente cette histoire qui est une traduction de la fiction du même nom de FlirtyFlapper que je remercie d'avoir accepté que je traduise son histoire. C'est ma toute première traduction alors j'espère que vous allez aimer ! Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire et aussi n'hésitez pas à me dire de quelle façon je pourrais m'améliorer dans ma traduction ! Enfin bref ENJOY !_

 _Disclaimer : cette histoire appartient à FlirtyFlapper sauf les personnages et le monde qui sont la propriété de J.K ROWLING._

Chapitre 1

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce que c'était. En fait, elle représentait tout ce qu'il détestait. Elle était arrogante, éduquée, et elle manquait de confiance en elle. Ne le lançait même pas sur la façon dont elle s'habillait. Presque tout les centimètres de son corps étaient couverts. Elle ne se maquillait jamais et ses cheveux… ses cheveux l'énervaient ! C'était tellement sauvage, indompté, et ça ne lui allait pas. Il était libre, intelligent comme personne, rusé et il était toujours partant pour rigoler. Alors, pour Merlin, pourquoi est-ce qu'il était dans le salon du Terrier en train de la regarder lire ?

Il n'y avait pas d'explication logique pour Fred Weasley quant au fait d'être dans la maison de ses parents, en train de faire semblant de dormir par terre vers son siège, sa tête sous un livre. Il voulait juste la regarder. La façon qu'elle avait de poser sa joue sur sa main pendant que ses yeux bougeaient rapidement, absorbant tout les mots. Dès fois sa bouche bougeait pendant qu'elle articulait silencieusement les mots, ou alors elle souriait légèrement. Ses cheveux étaient regroupés en un chignon désordonné et son corps était caché sous un large pull Weasley. Sa mère avait apparemment l'habitude de ne jamais trouver la bonne taille pour Hermione. Le bleu profond rendait ses yeux miel un petit peu plus brillant.

Ça le gonflait.

Comment arrivait-elle à cacher tout son corps ? Sérieusement. Cette fille n'essayait même pas. C'était la seule fille de toute l'école qui ne faisait pas l'effort d'essayer. Les premières années faisaient plus d'efforts qu'elle et elles avaient 11 ans ! Même Luna essayait… d'accord elle était très colorée mais maintenant elle brossait ses cheveux et se maquillait. Hermione pouvait facilement ensorceler ses cheveux ou choisir un haut qui ne serait pas deux fois trop c'était ses jupes d'uniformes qui l'énervaient le plus. Ces choses arrivaient sous ses genoux ! Hermione Granger n'avait aucun sex-appeal.

Et pourtant… il était tellement attiré par elle.

Il ne devrait même pas la regarder ! Elle avait 2 ans de moins et elle était la meilleure amie de son petit frère. Bien honnêtement, il ne voyait pas pourquoi Hermione traînait avec eux. Harry était peut-être cool mais il n'était pas très malin et Ronniekins était… en fait, il ne produisait pas le lumos le plus brillant. Hermione était brillante. Cette fille était un génie certifiée et elle ne le savait même pas. Elle était convaincue d'être un petit peu intelligente parce qu'elle étudiait. Mais les jumeaux l'avaient remarqué durant sa première année. Elle pouvait facilement rivaliser avec n'importe qui dans leur année. George l'avait remarqué en premier, étonnamment. Il l'avait montré dans la Grande Salle quand Hermione avait changé les devoirs de quelqu'un pour eux. Ils avaient pensé que c'était extrêmement drôle, étant donné que c'était une farce sur un élève plus âgé. Ils étaient très déçus quand ils avaient réalisé qu'elle les avait corrigé. Une putain de première année avait corrigé le travail d'un élève de troisième année.

Fred l'avait regardé de près après ça. Elle avait commencé à passer l'été au Terrier et Fred était beaucoup trop heureux. Heureusement, George était le seul à avoir remarqué. Même la Petite Geek n'avait jamais remarqué.

« Fred ? »

« Hmm ? »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de me fixer ? C'est assez gênant. »

« Oh vraiment oh grande sage ? » Il se tourna sur son flanc pour être en face d'elle. « Pourquoi, au nom de Merlin, mes yeux, mes charmants yeux si j'ose dire, te caressant te rendraient-ils mal à l'aise ? »

« Peut-être parce que tu appelles ça une _caresse visuelle_ ou peut-être parce que tu fais ça depuis des heures. » Elle le regarda furieusement « Oh, je sais ce que c'est ! C'est le manque total de décence. J'ai l'impression que tu me déshabilles et ce n'est pas le bienvenue pendant que je lis. » lui siffla-t-elle. Une mèche brune s'était échappée de son chignon et venait lui chatouiller le cou.

« Tu veux dire que ce serait le bienvenue si tu n'étais pas en train de lire ? Eh bien Chérie pose ton livre. » Il fit gigoter ses sourcils et elle rougit fortement. Ses doigts n'en pouvaient plus. Il voulait vraiment sentir la chaleur de ses joues.

« Ce, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais. »Ses joues gonflèrentt alors qu'elle fit la moue.

« Oh allez Mione. Tu sais que je rigole. Je ne te demanderais jamais en rêve de poser un livre. » Il s'assit et glissa plus près d'elle.

Elle sourit un peu et c'était l'une des expressions qu'il préfèrait chez elle. C'était timide et doux et ça portait son charme de je-sais-tout. Ce n'était pas un sourire en coin. Non elle n'était pas assez prétentieuse pour ça. Mais ça réchauffait son cœur et ça le fit lui sourire en retour.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Ça doit être terriblement ennuyeux pour t'intéresser pendant » Il regarda l'horloge « 3 heures. »

« C'est une histoire moldue. »

«C'est très vague mademoiselle Granger. Allez, des détails ! » Il s'appuya contre le fauteuil et tapotai rapidement ses jambes, qu'elle avait étendue sur l'un des bras du fauteuil. Il se comportait de manière enfantine. Mais il la touchait et il en avait des frissons.

Elle rougit. « C'est une histoire d'amour. »Elle le regarda, attendant patiemment une remarque déplacée. Fred avait toujours été un peu plus joueur que George. Cependant, quand ils étaient tout les deux, il avait l'air plus résigné.

« J'ai demandé des détails. Je ne vais pas te laisser me faire patienter." Il lui sourit. C'était un peu de travers, sa bouche avait l'air de se lever un peu plus d'un côté que de l'autre. C'était attachant. Ça ajoutait quelque chose à son charme de canaille. Fred avait toujours était inatteignable. Il flirtait un peu avec les filles mais il avait toujours l'air trop détaché pour se faire attraper. Il faudrait qu'elle soit quelqu'un de spécial pour être avec lui, Hermione pensait fréquemment. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'était pas fait pour être attrapé, c'était un esprit libre. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui l'aimerait pour qui il était, et elle devait être ferme avec lui. Fred allait souvent trop loin dans ses farces quand George n'était pas avec lui pour le freiner.

La sensation tenace qu'elle avait quand elle pensait au type de filles avec qui Fred pourrait être l'arrêta. Elle y pensait trop souvent. Elle pensait à Fred trop souvent. Mais il était devenu un ami très proche et soudainement il était tout autour d'elle. Par exemple, en ce moment, Fred lui avait amené une tasse de thé quand elle avait pris son livre dans le salon, et il était resté. Il avait attrapé un livre et s'était allongé par terre. Il l'avait ouvert au milieu, ce qui pour Hermione n'avait pas de sens parce qu'elle était quasi sûre qu'il ne l'avait jamais lu, et pendant qu'il faisait semblant de lire il l'avait fixé. PENDANT TROIS HEURES.

Le pire ? Ça ne la gênait même pas.

Elle lui dit tout sur le livre. Elle était prise d ans le fait de lui raconter qu'elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il avait attrapé ses pieds et qu'il avait commencé à les masser. La pression était très agréable et elle soupira. Ses lèvres se soulevèrent pour former ce sourire idiot et elle fondit un peu plus. Il était vraiment attirant. D'accord, il avait un beau visage, mais c'était plus que ça. Il avait un certain charme, un éclat. Ça venait définitivement de l'intérieur. Peut-être qu'Hermione avait tendance à le chercher, mais elle était sûre que c'était toujours là.

Il avait l'air passionné par ce qu'elle racontait. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui faire un simple résumé. Elle lui parla de chaque personnage, lui résuma chaque chapitre, lui donna des détails sur le paysage. Elle rougit quand elle réalisa qu'elle lui avait divulgué la fin.

« Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te dire la fin. »

« C'est pas comme si j'allais le lire de toute façon. » Il rigola « Tu l'as déjà lu ? Et tu le relis… tu es une fille bizarre Petite Geek. » dit-il alors que ses doigts se promenaient sur sa voûte plantaire. Elle cria et retira son pied. « Ooo ! Elle est chatouilleuse ! »

Elle rougit encore. « C'est un bon livre. » Elle ne ferait pas attention à son affirmation.

« Tu lis souvent des romans cochons ? » Ses yeux brillaient espièglement.

Elle se racla la gorge. « Je crois… j'ai en quelque sorte commencé l'été dernier. Ginny m'en a prêté un. C'est sympa. Je lis toujours des livres pour apprendre. Et c'est pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de romance dans ma vie. » Elle marmonna la dernière partie. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Cette dernière partie n'était pas censée sortir !

« Oh Mione, tu pourrais pourtant. Tu dois juste abandonné ces horribles pulls et habits trop larges. »

Elle était irritée et il le regretta instantanément. Il ne voulait pas le dire de façon cruelle. Il savait qu'elle avait dû faire face à beaucoup de critique à cause de son look. Il ne comprenait pas. Elle était magnifique ! Elle était juste mal fagotée.

« Je vais me coucher. Il est tard. » dit-elle doucement. Elle éloigna son autre pied de lui et elle monta les escaliers sans un autre mot.

Fred grogna. _Merde._

« T'es un idiot. »

« Ça fait combien de temps que t'es là ? » Fred demanda à son jumeau.

George s'appuyait sur la chambranle de la porte avec un sourire en coin. « Depuis assez longtemps pour te voir te comporter comme un abruti. Tu avais l'habitude de savoir y faire. Pas autant que moi mais assez pour éviter d'offenser les demoiselles. Et puis tu arrives et tu insultes celle qui compte vraiment. » rigola-t-il.

« Oh ta gueule. » dit-il avant de monter les escaliers.

Il avait vraiment besoin de travailler ça… Oh Dieu, il allait avoir besoin de conseils. _Il_ allait devoir demander des _conseils._


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 2 !_

 _Je tenais à remercier les gens qui ont aimé le premier chapitre et qui suivent l'histoire ! Je tiens à remercier Nekozuni pour sa review, la première que j'ai reçu, ça me fait très plaisir. Mais aussi eloen pour ses conseils, c'est très gentil et j'ai essayé de les appliquer mais bon il y a encore du tr_ _a_ _vail. Et finalement pour répondre à la question de magiehp, non_ _j_ _e n'ai pas encore fini la traduction mais j'y travaille._ _Dans ce chapitre, il y a du langage un peu plus osé que dans le premier, rien de bien fou mais je préfère prévenir._

 _Et pour information, l'histoire originale comporte 22 chapitres._

 _Diclaimer : l'histoire originale appartient à FlirtyFlapper et les personnages et le monde sot la propriété exclusive de J. ._

 _N'oubliez pas de commenter si vous appréciez ! ENJOY !_

Chapitre 2

Fred n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en train de faire ça. Il faisait les cent pas devant la vieille porte en bois. Il essayait de trouver le courage de frapper à la porte. Il n'était pas timide, il ne voulait juste pas que son frère sache qu'il avait autant de mal à comprendre comment il pouvait faire la cour à une certaine geek à la crinière de lion. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser Fred l'oublier pas après avoir été le sujet de farces après farces diaboliques.

Il allait frapper quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Tu vas faire les cent pas ici toute la journée ou tu comptais entrer à un moment ? » Son frère le regardait impatiemment.

« Comment t'as su que j'étais là? »

« Hermione a placé ce sort brillant sur le paillasson. Ça me dit quand quelqu'un est à ma porte que je sois là ou non. »

Elle était encore là sa petite friponne. « Elle a fait ça quand ? »

« Après que toi et George ayez mis de la poudre à gratter dans mon boxer avant mon rendez-vous avec Lavande. »

« Oh comme si tu n'étais pas reconnaissant ! Elle est horrible. Même si c'est un bon coup… tu peux pas tout supporter juste pour un tour sous les draps. » Fred détestait vraiment Lavande. D'habitude, il ne jugeait pas une meuf. A un moment, il l'avait même trouvée amusante. La façon dont elle s'accrochait à Ronald était hilarante et à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche quelque chose d'écœurant en sortait. Les jumeaux s'étaient moqués de _Ronnie_ pendant des mois avant de se mettre d'accord qu'elle était complètement folle.

Une fois, Fred l'avait vu se lécher la main après qu'ils se soient tenus la main. Fred était simplement parti et avait gardé l'information pour lui. Bon, il l'avait dit à George, bien sûr. Mais il considérait ça comme garder l'information pour lui. Il avait tenté d'indiquer subtilement à Ron à quel point elle était folle mais Ron était à bord du 'train-de-la-baise'.Il était aveugle pour tout sauf pour le plaisir physique. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Lavande dise à Hermione qu'elle n'était plus la bienvenue. Ça l'avait sorti de la torpeur que ses orgasmes avaient crées. Il avait immédiatement jeté Lavande Brown et s'était excusé au près de tout le monde. Personne n'était triste de la voir partir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Fred ? Il est » Ron regardait sa montre moldue qu'Hermione lui avait offert à Noël 2 ans auparavant. « 6h30… 6h30 ? Merde alors, retourne te coucher espèce de lunatique ! Personne n'est encore levé. Maman n'est même pas encore levée. T'es taré ? »

Fred levait les yeux au ciel et avait ouvert la porte avant d'entrer. Il regardait autour de lui sans vraiment en avoir besoin. Ron ne bougeait jamais rien. Fred savait qu'il y avait une latte de parquet qui se soulevait sous la fenêtre et où Ron cachait son argent et les quelques trucs qu'il avait pris dans le garde-meuble de leur père. Il savait aussi qu'il y avait un magasine cochon sous le coussin de la chaise en face de la fenêtre. Il pourrait parier qu'il y a un bouton bleu sous le tapis au centre de la pièce. Fred et George avaient lancé un petit sort qui faisait que Ron gonflait assez pour éclater les boutons de ses pyjamas.

« Ferme la porte. » Fred ordonnait. Il sortit le magasine cochon de sous l'ennuyeux coussin matelassé. Il s'assit, croisa sa jambe droite sur la gauche, et le feuilleta jusqu'à trouver une jolie brune. Elle était mignonne mais ses yeux n'étaient pas assez intelligents, sa bouche un peu trop large, et ses cheveux bien trop ordonnés. Son corps était convenable même s'il savait qu'Hermione n'avait pas des courbes aussi généreuses. Il était déjà attirée par elle et il ne pouvait pas dire s'il voyait la bosse de sa poitrine sous ses pulls.

Les autres femmes étaient devenues ennuyeuses. Bon, c'était intéressant à savoir. Il y a quelques semaines, il flirtait avec tout le monde au magasin. Maintenant, il était blasé de tout le monde. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Il jeta le magasine par-dessus son épaule et fit craquer ses doigts.

« Ronald Billius Weasley, tu as quelque chose que je veux. »

« Je n'ai rien ! » dit Ron précipitamment. Il avait l'air terrifié.

« Oh, mais si. J'ai besoin d'informations. » Il commençait d'une voix horriblement douce mais il baissait la voix et prenait un ton menaçant à la fin.

Ron déglutit. Il avait l'impression d'être un poulet avec lequel le renard jouait avant de lui arracher la tête.

« Tu vois Ronnie, j'ai besoin d'informations sur Hermione. »

« Pourquoi ? » Ron demanda. Fred appréciait le courage de Ron car même s'il savait que Fred pouvait le maîtriser, il protégeait son amie.

« J'ai bien peur que ça ne relève du secret professionnel entre un médecin et son patient tu vois. » Il haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

« Tu n'es pas médecin. » Ron leva les yeux au ciel.

« Les informations. » Fred avait un sourire un coin mais son regard était dur. Il voulait des détails et il les voulait avant le petit-déjeuner.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ? »

« T'es son pote, son frère, son meilleur tu n'as pas les informations alors Harry sera inutile. Il ne remarque aucun détail chez les filles qui ne sont pas Ginny. Je lui ai demandé de quelle couleur sont les yeux de Mione et il a répondu 'J'sais pas. Gris ?' Il est vraiment bête. Ses yeux sont clairement caramel avec des tâches de miel et des soupçons de marrons. »

« C'est des yeux ou un café pour filles ? » rigola Ron. Fred ne répondit pas « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? J'aimerais faire ça vite. Un dingue m'a réveillé avant 9h un samedi. J'ai besoin de sommeil. » bâilla-t-il.

Comment pouvait-il être fatigué ? Fred était complètement éveillé. En fait, son esprit bourdonnait. Il avait au moins 3 idées pour des produits dont il devait parler à George, sans compter les idées pour le marketing du magasin et il pensait aussi au livre qu'Hermione lisait hier soir.

« Alors, quels sont : son plat préféré, sa couleur préférée, fleurs, livres, ce genre de choses tu vois. » Fred devenait impatient.

Ronald grogna et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Fred lui lança un sort dans les fesses et il se releva d'un bond.

« D'accord. »

Fred l'écoutait attentivement.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voici le CHAPITRE 3 !

Pour l'instant, je poste tout les jours car j'ai le temps ce qui ne sera pas toujours le cas. Mais en ce moment je peux donc voici un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez.

ENJOY !

Disclaimer : l'histoire appartient à FlirtyFlapper et le monde et les personnages sont la propriété de J. .

Chapitre 3

Ça allait marcher… avec un peu de chance. Si ça ne fonctionnait pas, il devrait aller demander à un autre de ses frères et honnêtement il n'avait pas été particulièrement enthousiaste de devoir demander à Ron. Il avait passé une bonne partie de sa matinée à écouter son petit frère marmonner des réponses à moitié complètes. Il avait probablement mal parler à Ron un peu trop souvent. Il y réfléchit un peu. _Non_. Il le méritait. Ça ne lui aurait pas pris aussi longtemps s'il avait juste répondu aux questions sans essayer de se faufiler jusqu'à ses oreillers.

Il était presque 9h30 et le Terrier allait bientôt se réveiller. Fred avait pensé à préparer le petit-déjeuner pour Hermione mais tout le monde en voudrait et il n'était pas prêt à faire ça. Il frissonna d'horreur à l'idée. Il allait se contenter d'une tasse de café, un peu de crème fraîche et une cuillère à café de sucre, juste comme elle l'aimait. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de demander à Ron pour savoir ça. Elle lui demandait de lui faire son café environ tout les étés. Elle était habituellement sous une montagne de livres et elle ne pouvait pas en sortir pour se préparer une tasse d'énergie liquide.

D'un coup, ça ne le gênait pas tant que ça.

Il prépara la tasse de café et monta lentement les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre qu'Hermione partageait avec Ginny. D'ailleurs, c'était étrange que Ginny ait décidé de rester pour l'été. Il était rare de la voir sans Harry et Teddy. Il devrait demander à Hermione pourquoi elle avait décidé de venir à la maison. Ça ne le gênait pas mais il était curieux. On lui avait toujours dit que la curiosité était un vilain défaut mais jusque là il était pleinement satisfait. Il pourrait parier que la curiosité ne serait satisfaite que par la mort. Il pourrait écrire une dissertation sur ça.

Il avait besoin de sommeil.

Il secoua la tête pour faire disparaître les pensées bizarres sur la curiosité et les dissertations sur la satisfaction. Il frappa fort à la porte de la chambre de Ginny. Ginny était une grosse dormeuse et il n'allait pas attendre toute la matinée dans le couloir avec une tasse de caféine à la main. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit des bruits de pas avant un bruit sourd étouffé et un petit 'ow'. Il vérifia que son sourire en coin était bien en place avant que la porte ne s'ouvrit. _Sainte Mère de Merlin…_

Hermione était debout devant lui dans un tee-shirt Irlandais trop grand, qui ressemblait beaucoup au sien, et rien d'autre. Le tissu vert lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses. Ses cheveux étaient dans tout les sens . Il n'avait jamais pensé que ses cheveux pouvaient être plus rebelles que d'habitude mais il avait tort. Ses boucles étaient immobiles et partaient dans toutes les directions, certaines défiants même la gravité. Ses yeux n'étaient pas complètement ouvert à cause de son manque de sommeil. Sa jolie petite bouche était ouverte en un petit bâillement.

Merde.

« Fred… il est pas un peu trop tôt pour venir taper aux portes ? » Sa voix était plus grave que d'habitude quand elle parlait.

« Je suis choquée ! Mione, il est presque » Fred regarda son poignet sans montre « 9h30 passé. Tu devrais être debout en train de faire ce que tu fais d'habitude. »

« Fred, j'ai pas envie d'être debout, j'ai envie de retourner dans mon lit. On était debout tout la nuit. » grogna-t-elle en appuyant sa tête contre la porte.

« Mais j'ai du café. » il sourit quand il la vit se redresser. « Et on sait que le café soigne tout les maux. Alors bois, Granger ! » il lui tendit le café et fut soulagé quand elle soupira avec un petit sourire.

Elle but une gorgée et sourit. « Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, Fred ,mais le tien est toujours le meilleur. »

Sa poitrine se réchauffa et son estomac se remplit de papillons. Elle pensait qu'il était le meilleur. Il était fier. Il serait content de lui préparer une tasse de café bien chaude tout les matins si il avait cette réaction.

« C'est l'amour. Est-ce que tu sens l'amour ? » dit-il avec un sourire idiot.

Ses joues rosirent. _Il ne le disait pas dans ce sens,_ elle se rappela. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge « J'ai du mal à croire que c'est _ça_ ton secret. »

« T'as raison c'est une goutte de morve de troll. » dit-il impassible. Elle s'étouffa. Il essaya de garder un air sérieux mais il échoua misérablement.

« Frédérick Gideon ! » cria-t-elle et il grimaça. Qui ne grimacerait pas ?

Elle le poussa pour rigoler et il y eut un long moment pendant lequel elle ne retira pas sa main. Il pouvait voir les lettres blanches et pâles sur le dos de sa main. Il avait le désir de l'amener à sa bouche et d'embrasser le mot sans relâche. Il pouvait sentir ses doigts se refermer sur le tissu de son tee-shirt. Il mourrait d'envie de sentir la chaleur de sa main sur sa peau. Elle était concentrée sur sa poitrine à cause de son manque de sommeil, quant à lui il avait un petit sourire satisfait.

On dirait que le rat-de-bibliothèque n'était pas insensible au corps d'un batteur.

C'était une information utile. Toujours plus utile que sa couleur préférée ou sa chanson préférée. Il pensait que savoir des choses sur elle l'aiderait mais maintenant il regrettait de ne pas les avoir découvert en passant du temps avec elle. Pour l'instant, la seule chose utile qui ressortait de sa discussion avec Ron était…

« On va se promener. L'herbe est encore un peu humide et tout le monde dort encore donc personne ne va nous embêter. Et si t'as peur d'un peu d'eau je peux toujours te porter. » il leva les sourcils et elle rit. Elle retira sa main de sur sa poitrine. Quand s'étaient-ils autant rapproché ?

« Ça a l'air génial, mais je retourne me coucher jusqu'à ce que ta mère vienne ouvrir les rideaux. » elle lui sourit et se recula. Elle plaça la tasse vide dans ses mains et retourna dans la chambre. « Merci pour le café Fred. »

La porte se referma devant lui et au lieu d'être main dans la main avec Hermione, il était main dans la main avec une tasse qui avait un bateau dans l'anse. Ron lui avait assuré qu'Hermione ne dirait jamais non à une ballade dans le grand jardin du Terrier alors que l'herbe était encore humide. Il avait dit que c'était ce qu'elle préférait faire au Terrier. Apparemment, il avait tort ! Il n'avait pas pensé que l'heure à laquelle il lui demandait couplée aux quelques heures de sommeil qu'elle avait eu pouvait changer sa réponse.

Oh Merlin. Il allait devoir demander de l'aide à un autre de ses frères.

N'oubliez pas de commenter si vous avez aimé (et si vous n'avez pas aimé aussi) ça fait toujours plaisir !


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre4 !_

 _C'est un chapitre assez court mais ne vous en faites pas le prochain est plus long !_

 _J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaire après avoir lu le chapitre. Enfin bref à demain (normalement) pour le chapitre 5 !_

 _ENJOY !_

 _Disclaimer : l'histoire appartient à FlirtyFlapper et le monde et les personnages appartiennent eux à la formidable !_

Chapitre 4

Que Merlin ait pitié de lui. Il allait regretter ça… en fait, il le regrettait déjà. Il portait une attention démesurée à la texture de la table. Fred s'en foutait de savoir à quoi était dû la tâche ou bien combien de cercles il y avait. Il voulait juste échapper à l'inspection que lui faisait passer le regard de son frère. Mais vraiment, les yeux qui le fixaient actuellement, aller l'enflammer.

« Tu rigoles » dit Bill avec un sourire en coin qui rappelait un peu trop George au goût de Fred.

« Pas du tout. »

« Mais Fred… tu n'as jamais eu de problèmes avec les filles. Jamais ! C'est ce que j'apprécie le plus chez toi ! Tu as une espèce d'aisance naturelle avec elles. C'est hyper amusant. » rigola Bill et il eut les yeux dans le vide.

Fred n'aimait pas particulièrement penser à quel point toutes les autres filles avaient été faciles. Ça ne faisait pas bien, toutes les autres filles. Il y en avait eu quelques unes, d'accord, _beaucoup_ , mais pas autant que Charlie en avait eu. Fred prenait grand soin en choisissant avec qui il passait du temps. Il était un business man à succès et un farceur professionnel, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec une petite-amie. Il savait calculer combien de temps il devait passer avec une fille avant de la mettre dans son lit. Il n'allait pas dire à quel point il était fier de ça, surtout pas à Hermione. Elle le démolirait plusieurs fois avec des sortilèges particulièrement méchants. Il frissonna d'horreur à l'idée.

« Écoute Bill, t'es marié ce qui veut dire que de tout le clan Weasley tu es celui qui a le plus de succès au niveau long terme. Je suis dans le pétrin. Je pourrais m'en sortir, bien entendu, si elle n'était pas une putain d'énigme ! Je veux dire, vraiment, je pense qu'elle va aller à gauche et elle va à droite. J'ai l'impression que cette foutue demoiselle veut du sucré et en fait elle veut du salé. » ronchonna Fred. Il commençait à se frustrer tout seul.

Bill essayait de se retenir de rire. Il n'avait jamais vu Fred dans un tel état. Hermione l'avait vraiment remonté. Bill avait toujours su que les jumeaux étaient trop intelligents pour leur propre ben, ce qui amenait généralement à l'ennui et, avec Fred et George, amenait aux farces. Ils ne pouvaient pas juste ne rien faire. Dans le duo, Fred n'avait jamais été celui que l'on remarquait pour être calme, mais il n'était pas idiot. Il avait abasourdi Bill quand il était enfant et il le fascinait depuis qu'il était adulte. Le voir s'arracher les cheveux à cause d'Hermione Granger c'était… ça valait bien son salaire annuel.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire... » essaya Bill.

« N'importe quoi ! J'essayerais n'importe quoi maintenant. Elle me rend cinglé ! Je sais pas quoi faire pour qu'elle voit que je suis... » il rosit et se coupa lui-même.

« Tu es ? » sourit Bill. Son petit frère était amoureux de la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide.

Bill pouvait les voir dans un an, fiancés et vivants ensemble, leur maison un tourbillon d'activités constant. Hermione serait penchée sur une pile de livres avec les cheveux dans tout les sens, ce qui ressemblerait à quelque chose que Pattenrond aurait vomi et Fred serait en train de travailler sur un nouveau produit pour la boutique. Fred commencerait à s'ennuyer et irait embêter Hermione. Elle le taperait gentiment et lui dirait de se remettre au travail mais ils finiraient par rire et s'embrasser.

« Je suis rien. » Fred se força à tousser « Tu me donnes des conseils. »

« Je suppose que je devrais essayer au moins. » Bill se passa une main dans ses longs cheveux. « Je pense que tu devrais essayer de raisonner avec son côté logique. Montre-lui que tu es la meilleure option pour elle. Il faut qu'elle te voit comme un partenaire probable et pas juste comme un ami. Présente-toi comme un mâle Alpha. »

« Putain comment je suis censé faire ça moi ? » Fred le regarda avec ses yeux bleus ouverts en grand. Son frère était devenu fou !

« Hmm... » Bill se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. « Financièrement ? Accompagne la en ville et achète-lui quelque chose… Je sais pas Fred, t'es un gamin intelligent. Trouve une idée toi-même. J'ai déjà une femme, j'ai pas à m'inquiéter pour t'aider à en trouver une. » Bill leva les yeux au ciel.

Fred bafouilla « Je ne suis pas… C-Ce n'est pas… J'étais pas… T'es cinglé ! » il se leva brusquement, renversant sa chaise et soupira avant de s'en aller.

 _Quel. Con._ Bill pensa avec un petit rire.


	5. Chapter 5

_Salut tout le monde, voilà le chapitre 5 !_

 _C'est pour l'instant le chapitre le plus long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

 _J'ai changé le résumé de l'histoire, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, si vous trouvez qu'il est plus clair comme ça ou si je devrais le modifier encore une fois !_

 _Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à commenter à me dire ce que vous en pensez, que ce soit de l'histoire, si vous aimez ou pas, mais aussi si des choses vous gêne dans mes traductions pour que les prochains chapitres soient meilleurs._

 _ENJOY !_

 _Disclaimer : l'histoire appartient à FlirtyFlapper et le monde et les personnages appartiennent à J. ._

Chapitre 5

Fred était allongé sur le canapé qui avait connu des jours meilleurs, voire même des années meilleures. Il était assailli par des idées pour montrer à Hermione qu'il était un partenaire potentiel. Comment pouvait-il lui montrer qu'il était financièrement apte à la soutenir ? Bill avait été complètement inutile. Il espérait vraiment que ses autres frères seraient moins stupides. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment l'intelligent de la famille ? Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Bon, George aussi… mais ça ne comptait pas. Le même et l'unique et tout ça tout ça.

Il entendit le grondement familier de pas pressés dévalant les escaliers grinçants. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder qui c'était. Le Terrier était toujours agité. Il regardait le plafond avec un engouement déterminé. Il avait besoin d'une idée… MAINTENANT ! Soudainement, le visage d'Hermione apparut devant le sien et ses cheveux formaient un rideau hirsute autour d'eux les enfermant dans une cascade brillante d'intimité. Ses cheveux chatouillaient son menton et ses yeux étaient grands ouverts. Elle souriait comme une folle et elle était agitée par une énergie trop longtemps contenue. Son menton se posa sur le front de Fred.

« Debout, lève-toi ! Je vous emmène tous vous promener. »

« Où ça ? Je n'arrive pas à imaginer un lieu qui serait assez intéressant. » se moqua-t-il en souriant.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui donna un petit coup dans le ventre. Sa main entra en contact avec son ventre musclé et elle hésita pendant un moment. _Putain de batteurs,_ pensa-t-elle avec un hoquet de surprise.

« Je vous emmène pour une sortie éducative. »

« Je parie que tu as prévu un itinéraire et des devoirs à nous faire faire. » dit-il avec un petit sourire confiant.

« C'est ce que j'ai fais. Fais attention a ne pas t'éloigner de ton camarade ou tu perdras des points. » dit-elle désobligeante. Il perdit momentanément son sourire.

« Tu es ma partenaire ? Est-ce que je dois te tenir la main ? » dit-il en attrapant sa main ce qui la fit rosir.

« N-non. » elle retrouva son calme. « Tu es dans un groupe avec George et ta mère mais tu peux lui tenir la main à elle si tu en as envie. » elle lui sourit avant de s'éloigner pour aller parler à George.

Il regardait la façon dont ses hanches se balançaient. Au moins, il avait essayé. Même si elle portait un jean, il était trop large et recouvert par un pull trop grand. C'était ça ! Il allait lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Ça le prouverait financièrement… après tout c'était bien ça qu'il voulait non ? Il sautilla presque jusqu'à la cuisine où était réuni sa famille.

« On va où ? » demanda-t-il en prenant un muffin pour grignoter. Il était bon. Différent de ceux que faisaient sa mère. Il était chaud et sucré et il avait le goût d'orange, de caramel, de cannelle, de fraise et de quelque chose d'agréablement amer.

« Hermione va nous montrer des endroits moldus. » dit Ron pendant qu'Hermione jouait avec ses cheveux. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas jaloux. La façon dont ses doigts ébouriffaient et remuaient lui faisait imaginer ce que ça ferait de sentir ses doigts emmêler dans ses propres mèches rousses. Il dût se forcer à regarder ailleurs que ses doigts délicats et ses poignets. George le regardait avec des yeux qui scintillaient. _Merde._

« C'est excitant non ! » Son père avait l'air d'avoir rajeuni de 10 ans et une joie enfantine semblait l'habiter.

« Personne ne lui a dit qu'il allait devoir jouer au baby-sitter avec Ron toute la journée. » blagua George. Ron bafouilla qu'il n'avait pas besoin de baby-sitter.

« George ne te moque pas de ton frère ou tu seras coincé avec lui toute la journée et je m'occupe de Fred. » elle essayait d'avoir l'air menaçante mais George avait l'air d'avoir obtenu la réponse qu'il attendait. _Le salaud sournois._

« Je te parie 20 gallions que je peux supporter Ron une journée entière sans me plaindre. Toi, par contre, je doute sincèrement que tu puisses supporter Fred une journée entière. »

Hermione se redressa. « Fred n'est pas si horrible que ça. Ron au contraire n'a eu que quelque interactions avec les moldus. C'est plus que ce que tu ne peux supporter. » Hermione était sans aucun doute compétitive. Et qu'importe l'intelligence de la petite lionne, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que George avait prévu.

« Oh s'il-te-plaît ! Tu n'as jamais vu Fred avec des moldus. Il agit comme un enfant. Tu vas le perdre en moins de 10 minutes. »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir ! » grommela Hermione. « Ronald, Fred, vous devez dire si l'un d'entre nous se plaint et vous _ne devez pas_ faire exprès d'être difficile. »

 _Merci Georgie !_

Ils s'étaient séparés pour aller chacun de leur côté. Harry guidait Ginny, sa mère, Charlie, Bill et Fleur. Fred et Hermione étaient partis ensemble. Tout comme Ron et George. Ils s'étaient tous mis d'accord pour se retrouver dans un restaurant qu'Hermione 'adorait tout simplement'. Ils se promenaient en regardant les magasins et Fred était triste d'avouer qu'elle avait dû le rappeler à l'ordre plus d'une fois. Mais comment pouvait-il rester calme ? Tout était agréablement simple. Il comprenait Hermione un peu mieux maintenant. Elle avait l'air à sa place ici. Elle marchait dans la rue avec une confiance en elle encore timide. Il se demandait comment elle faisait pour marcher dans la rue et agir comme si elle connaissait tout les recoins, toutes les ruelles et tous les noms de rues, tout en faisant attention à ne pas se faire remarquer par les autres passants.

Ils avaient vu beaucoup de boutiques mais Hermione n'avait pas l'air de les apprécier. Il voulait qu'elle l'emmène dans un endroit qu'elle appréciait vraiment. Il l'arrêta dans un magasin de vêtements qu'elle semblait ne pas particulièrement porter dans son cœur.

« Emmène-moi dans ton magasin préféré. » lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle le regarda avec les yeux grands ouverts. Elle avait l'air choquée et confuse avant que son visage s'éclaire comme à Noël. Elle lui attrapa la main et le tira hors du magasin. Il appréciait un peu trop le contact. Il en était tout excité. Elle le guida à travers des ruelles et des rues commerçantes, devant divers magasins et entreprises. Quand les gens se firent plus rares, Fred commença à s'inquiéter.

« Mione » commença-t-il mais il s'interrompit quand Hermione s'arrête.

Devant eux se tenait la librairie la plus incroyable que Fred n'avait jamais vu. Il se demanda si toutes les librairies moldues avaient l'air aussi intéressantes. Le bâtiment en lui-même était vieux et était composé de briques de couleur rouille. Les fenêtres de la devanture étaient en fait des vitraux. Juste derrière les vitres, des fauteuils dépareillés avaient été disposés. La porte le fascinait, du vieux bois qui avait autrefois été peinte en bleu-vert et elle abritait une image. Le verre avait été découpé pour former l'image d'une princesse protégeant un dragon d'un chevalier. Ça lui rappelait Hermione. Pas la princesse. Non, elle était blonde aux yeux bleus. L'acte en lui-même était quelque chose qu'Hermione aurait pu faire.

Au-dessus de la porte était suspendu un vieux signe bancal, avec un vieil écriteau noir qui disait :

' **Le Repère du Dragon'**

Fred imaginait plus ce nom pour un bar mais ça convenait aussi pour la librairie. Hermione le regarda impatiemment. Il la guida vers l'entrée et fut déçue de devoir lâcher sa main pour lui ouvrir la porte. Une simple petite cloche sonna pour annoncer leur arrivée. L'odeur de papier âgé et de vieux cuir était tout autour d'eux. La température était agréable et le vieux sol en bois était recouvert de plusieurs couleurs grâce à la lumière à travers les vitraux. Hermione s'était déjà perdue dans les étagères. Il la suivit et trouva un livre.

Il s'installa confortablement dans un grand siège en cuir dont le dossier faisait face à la devanture. Hermione le rejoignit avec une pile de livres qui menaçait de tomber. Elle aurait pu s'asseoir dans la vieille chaise orange en velours mais elle s'installa entre les jambes de Fred. Son cœur battait rapidement. Elle l'avait choqué. Il était reconnaissant pour la proximité mais il sentait que c'était parce qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui. Merde.

Elle s'appuya contre sa poitrine et commença à feuilleter le le livre. Elle lui sourit avant de commencer à lire. Il étendit ses jambes et posa son bras sur le bras du fauteuil avec son livre dans la main. Son autre bras était posé contre Hermione, le bougeant seulement quand il devait tourner la page. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant 20 minutes avant d'être interrompu.

Un homme un peu plus âgé avait descendu les escaliers qui menait à un appartement à l'étage au-dessus. Il portait un ancien pull et un pantalon délavé. Il sourit à Hermione et elle le salua.

« Bonjour Harold ! »

« Hermione » il hocha la tête et lui sourit doucement.

« Est-ce que Martha est là ? » lui demanda-t-elle

« J'ai bien peur que non, ma grande. Elle est pas rendre visite à une amie il t a un moment. Elle devrait bientôt revenir normalement. »

« Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. J'avais voulu dire bonjour. Comment tu te sens ? »

« Oh très bien. Un peu mal à la hanche mais rien d'insupportable. »

Elle prit un air sévère. « Tu travailles trop. Tu as besoin d'engager quelqu'un pour t'aider. »

« On croirait entendre Martha. » rigola-t-il. « Je vais vous chercher du thé et quelques biscuits. »

« Ne t'embête pas pour nous. » dit-elle doucement. Il lui fit un petit geste de la main et remonta dans l'appartement.

Elle regarda Fred et s'excusa de ne pas l'avoir présenté. Il rigola et lui assura qu'il n'y avait pas de mal. Il la questionna au sujet de l'échange auquel il venait d'assister et sur l'homme qu'elle avait l'air de bien connaître.

« C'est la toute première librairie où je suis allée et j'y reviens depuis. J'ai pratiquement grandi ici. Je connais Harry et Martha depuis que je sais lire. Ils ont toujours été très gentils avec moi. Je les aide ici et là l'été. Mais Harold n'a trouvé personne pour l'aider à plein-temps. » elle le regarda inquiète.

Il lui tapota le nez. « Ne t'en fais pas, Love. Je suis sûre que tout ira bien. »

Elle plissa le nez et allait lui répondre au moment où Harold revenait avec 3 tasses de thé et des scones. Ils s'assirent et parlèrent pendant une heure, après laquelle Harold remonta à l'appartement pour faire la sieste. Il laissa le contrôle du magasin à Hermione, disant qu'il savait qu'il resterait encore quelques heures et qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde en ce moment.

Le couple se réinstalla confortablement. Fred ne lisait plus vraiment son livre, trop occupé à jouer avec les cheveux d'Hermione. Le soleil les réchauffait et donnait une certaine ambiance à la boutique. Fred réalisa que c'était le genre d'endroits qui convenait à Hermione. Le charme vieux et classique du magasin sans doute. Elle était chez elle parmi les étagères sans fin et les aventures sans fin et le confort sans fin. Ça lui avait un peu ouvert les yeux. Elle lui avait dévoilé une nouvelle facette d'elle-même.

Il l'avait toujours connu comme étant occupée, précise et autoritaire. Il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi tranquille, douce et à l'aise avec la situation. Elle ne faisait pas d'efforts pour contrôler la situation ou pour recommander un livre. Elle se reposait simplement contre lui et lisait un livre. Elle l'avait même nourri des morceaux de scones. Elle avait rigolé quand il lui avait étalé du glaçage sur le nez.

Martha était rentrée et était venue leur parler avant de monter boire le thé avec son mari. Ils avaient perdu la notion du temps, et ne s'en rendirent compte uniquement quand la lumière avait significativement baissée. Fred regarda sa montre et vu qu'il était presque l'heure de rejoindre les autres pour aller au restaurant. Ils montèrent les escaliers et tapèrent à la porte. Ils dirent au revoir à Martha et Harold redescendit avec eux pour leur encaisser leurs livres. Fred insista pour payer les livres d'Hermione, qui avait évidemment refusé mais il l'avait forcé à accepter. Elle avait marmonné et avait répondu 'd'accord'.

Quand ils partirent pour retrouver les autres, elle écouta George se plaindre de l'horreur que Ron avait été pendant toute la journée avant de lui dire à quel point ils avaient passé une journée formidable. Elle n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre. Elle ne parla pas du moment où il avait forcé Hermione pour acheter ses livres ou quand il avait essayé de la convaincre de s'acheter une mini-jupe.

Quand ils rentrèrent, tout le monde alla se coucher presque immédiatement. Fred y allait aussi quand il réalisa qu'il avait encore les livres d'Hermione. Il attrapa le sac et tapa à la porte d'Hermione. Quand elle ouvrit en pyjama, il sourit et lui tendit le sac. Elle l'attrapa et e posa à côté de la porte. Elle se dressa sur ses doigts de pied et lui embrassa la joue.

« Merci pour les livres, Fred. Bonne nuit. » elle sourit et ferma la porte.

Bon, lui acheter des livres avait aidé. Bill n'avait pas complètement tort.


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut, tout le monde. Voici le chapitre6 !_

 _J'espère que le chapitre 5 vous a plu ! Ce chapitre est court mais le chapitre7 sera en deux parties. J'hésite encore à savoir si je poste les deux parties demain ou si je poste seulement la partie 1 demain et la partie 2 dimanche ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en commentaires !_

 _Disclaimer : l'histoire appartient à FlirtyFlapper et le monde et les personnages d'Harry Potter appartiennent à ._

Chapitre 6

Fred ne devrait pas avoir besoin de demander de l'aide à quelqu'un d'autre mais il avait le sentiment qu'acheter des livres à Hermione n'allait pas suffire pour qu'elle le voit différemment. C'était un geste gentil mais elle savait déjà qu'il allait bien financièrement. Il pouvait encore la chaleur de ses lèvres sur sa joue. Il voulait la chaleur sur ses lèvres pas sur sa joue. Il n'avait pas le choix, il allait devoir demander des conseils… encore.

Il trouva Harry et Ginny dehors sous un arbre. Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre et ils parlaient sereinement avec des petits sourires sur leur visage. Fred était triste de dire qu'il était jaloux. Il se laissa tomber entre eux deux. Il salua le couple gaiement. Ils rigolèrent. Ginny le questionna immédiatement. Elle savait qu'il ne venait pas interrompre leur temps juste tout les deux sans une bonne raison. Pas forcément une bonne raison pour elle, mais bonne pour lui.

« J'ai besoin de conseils. » dit-il gaiement.

« Hermione ? » demanda Ginny rapidement.

« C'est si évident que ça ? » dit-il comme s'il s'en moquait. Ça ne e gênait pas tant que ça, mais si tout le monde était au courant, pourquoi pas elle ?

« Un peu ouais. » dit Harry avant de manger une mûre.

« Je sais pas quoi faire d'autre ! J'ai essayé ses trucs préférés, je lui ai acheté des livres. » il s'allongea et croisa ses longues jambes.

« T'es un mec drôle. Ça devrait marcher, non ? Les filles aiment les gars drôles. Juste, tu sais, fais un truc drôle. » Harry ne savait définitivement pas comment faire la cour à une fille.

« Harry, mon cœur, c'est la pire idée que j'ai jamais entendu et j'ai entendu presque toutes les idées de produits d'Idiot 1 et d'Idiot 2. Fred, ne blague pas avec elle ! Hermione n'est pas le genre de personnes qui apprécie les farces. Tu repasserais à un stade où tu ne serais même plus son ami. Tu deviendrais l'ennemi. Elle a un vilain talent pour les sortilèges. » Ginny frissonna d'horreur. Elle avait été la victime de certains de ces sortilèges après avoir joué avec la taille des jupes de son amie aux cheveux bouclés.

Harry avait l'air effrayé. Les farces n'étaient définitivement pas une bonne idée. Hermione aimait s'amuser, mais d'une façon propre et saine, ce qui n'arrivait pas avec les farces.

Fred avait l'air perdu. Pas de farces ? Merde alors.

« J'apprécie toujours quand Harry cuisine pour moi. C'est agréable de voir une facette domestique de temps en temps. Notamment après une longue journée avec les Harpies. » suggéra Ginny avec un air fantaisiste.

Fred y réfléchit. Il cuisinait assez bien et il savait qu'Hermione avait u cas assez exigeant qui arrivait au ministère. Il pouvait la faire venir à son appartement après pour dîner avec lui. Elle se détendrait et lui raconterait son cas et ils auraient quelques verres de vin. Il allumerait quelques bougies pour installer une ambiance romantique.

Il se leva et parti vers le Terrier sans un mot. Ginny le rappela mais haussa les épaules quand il ne répondit pas. Il était très clairement perdu dans ses pensées et ne continuerait pas la conversation. Elle nourrit Harry des mûres et ils retournèrent paisiblement à leur conversation. Fred pouvait se débrouillait tout seul et ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne finissent ensemble. Tout le monde le savait.


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

_Salut tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 7 partie 1 !_

 _La partie 2 sera postée demain._

 _J'espère que ça va vous plaire et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à commenter ça fait toujours plaisir !_

 _ENJOY !_

 _Disclaimer : cette histoire appartient à FlirtyFlapper et le monde et les personnages sont la propriété de J. ._

Chapitre 7 partie 1

Fred tournait les pages d'un livre de recettes paresseusement. Il devait décider ce qu'il allait cuisiner pour pouvoir aller faire les courses. Sa mère lui avait suggéré beaucoup de recettes ce qui l'avait frustré plus qu'autre chose. Il ne voulait pas faire son plat préféré car il savait que ce serait un désastre. Il voulait l'impressionner. Ça ne devait pas être si dur. Il avait déjà cuisiné avant et ça c'était plutôt bien passé. Il n'était pas novice et trouvait qu'il était plutôt compétent… tout du moins en ce qui concernait les expériences. Ça devrait marcher pour la cuisine, non ?

Il regarda sa mère s'affairer dans la cuisine comme à son habitude. Elle ramassa ci, elle tricota, cuisina pour tout le monde et elle s'occupa du courrier. Elle avait l'air submergé s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda s'il pouvait l'aider avec quoi que ce soit. Elle avait l'air extrêmement soulagée.

« Va réveiller tout le monde, mon chéri. » dit-elle en lui tapotant l'épaule. Alors qu'il montait les escaliers elle lui dit « et ne met rien dans les lits de tes frères ! »

Il rigola en entrant dans la chambre de Ron. Il fit léviter Ronald hors du lit et mit plusieurs boursouflets sur son torse nu. Les créatures commencèrent à danser sur sa poitrine. Elles continuèrent à le chatouiller jusqu'à son réveil. Il tomba immédiatement par terre avec un bruit sourd. Il jura et Fred sautilla hors de sa chambre. Il continua de réveiller toute sa famille de la même façon, avec des farces. Il allait réveiller George quand il entendit qu'Angelina s'en occupait déjà. Il rigola et alla dans l'ancienne de Ginny.

Hermione y restait pour l'été. Ginny avait récemment déménagé dans un appartement avec Harry. Et bien qu'Hermione avait protesté qu'elle ne pouvait pas occuper une chambre toute seule, sa mère avait insisté. Hermione l'avait remercié poliment et s'était installée dans la chambre. Ginny avait encore la majorité de ses affaires étant donné qu'ils avaient signé les papiers seulement quelques jours auparavant et ils prenaient leur temps pour s'installer. En fait, Ginny passait encore des nuits au Terrier. Ce n'était pas étrange ils avaient encore besoin de rejoindre le réseau de cheminée ce qui prenait du temps à cause des employés plus que lent du ministère et même s'ils pouvaient transplaner, il était plus facile de rester.

Il tapa à la porte et attendit le réveil de sa brune préférée. Après quelques minutes, il tapa encore. Et encore. Hermione était vraiment exténuée si elle ne s'était toujours pas réveillée. Il ouvrit doucement la porte.

« Mione ? »

Elle était encore endormie. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, un bras au-dessus de la tête et l'autre agrippant un coussin, ses jambes formaient un « 4 » et ses cheveux formaient une auréole de boucles brunes autour de sa tête. Il arrivait à peine à distinguer l'oreiller sous ses cheveux. Il y avait une couverture sur ses jambes, mais il pouvait voir _son_ tee-shirt sur elle. Elle était parfaite et il voulait la rejoindre dans le lit et jouer avec ses cheveux pendant qu'elle dormait. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'elle ne l'excitait pas mais elle valait plus que ça. C'était effrayant, mais merde, il voulait tout d'elle. Il voulait posséder chaque centimètres d'elle. Il se contenterait d'elle qui portait ses tee-shirts pour le moment.

Il s'assit au bord du lit et enleva une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Son nez se retroussa quand il lui caressa la joue. Il se fit rire lui-même. Il était en train de devenir une andouille. Il l'appela encore et elle s'enfonça dans son oreiller en grognant. Il rigola.

« Oh, Petite Geek, réveille-toi ou je te galoche ! » se moqua-t-il. _Ne te réveille pas,_ pria-t-il silencieusement. Elle grommela quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas bien saisi.

Il lui attrapa la main et en embrassa le dos. « Je t'avais prévenu, non ? »

Elle se tourna un peu et le regarda d'un œil. Il souriait comme un idiot. Elle rigola.

« Encore un ? J'ai entendu dire que j'étais assez doué avec ma bouche. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil. Elle rosit et tourna la tête dans l'autre direction. Son cou était exposé et le tee-shirt était tellement large qu'il dévoilait sa clavicule. Fred voulait la mordre à cet endroit. Il ne résista pas à la tentation. Sans son accord, sa main se faufila et dessina le contour de l'os. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge et elle le regarda les yeux grands ouverts.

Il se reprit rapidement. « Que dis-tu d'ici la prochaine fois, hein ? » il lui chatouilla le cou la faisant rire légèrement. « Lève-toi, ou il n'y aura plus rien à manger avant ta grande réunion au ministère aujourd'hui. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et elle sauta hors du lit. Elle fouilla dans la chambre pour trouver des vêtements. Fred s'allongea sur le lit et croisa ses jambes au niveau de ses chevilles. Il coinça ses mains sous sa tête. Il appréciait la voir paniquer. C'était mignon. Elle jetait des vêtements sur le lit et un chemisier en soie blanche atterrit sur Fred. Il la souleva. C'était beau. Il regarda les autres vêtements et attrapa un pantalon gris. Il marcha jusqu'à Hermione et mit une main sur son épaule.

« Respire » elle le regarda et ferma les yeux pour respirer profondément. Il sourit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit. « Mets-ça. » il lui tendit les vêtements. Et marchant vers la porte, il sortit sans un autre regard. Il attendit dehors pour lui laisser le temps de se changer.

« Il est astucieux ce con. » murmura-t-elle mais il l'avait entendu. Il passa la tête et dieu il avait bien fait de faire ça. Elle avait amené le chemisier jusqu'à sa poitrine, recouverte de dentelle blanche. Il pouvait voir ses jambes nues aussi, mais, _malheureusement_ , le chemisier recouvrait la majorité de sa culotte. « Fred » cria-t-elle.

« Viens dîner chez ce con ce soir. » il sourit et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son corps avant de partir. Il descendit les escaliers en courant et essaya de cacher le grand sourire qui avait pris place sur son visage.

 _Merde !_ Elle était parfaite. Une peau douce et laiteuse et une poitrine rebondie, un ventre plat, son os coxal à peine visible, la courbe de ses hanches et des jambes interminables malgré sa petite taille. Il avait succombé quand elle portait ses vêtements trop larges mais il était accro maintenant qu'il l'avait vu en culotte, sa très blanche culotte en dentelle.

Il partit du Terrier et transplana dans son appartement. Il laverait et cuisinerait jusqu'à ce qu'il se sorte l'image d'Hermione en sous-vêtements de la tête.

Il allait nettoyer et cuisiner pour le reste de sa vie.


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

_Salut, tout le monde. Voila la deuxième partie du chapitre 7 avec un invité surprise !_

 _Je sais que je le poste plus tard que d'habitude mais il est là._

 _J'espère que ça va vous plaire. N'oubliez pas de commenter ce que vous en pensez_

 _ENJOY !_

 _Diclaimer : l'histoire appartient à FlirtyFlapper et le monde et les personnages appartiennent à J. ._

CHAPITRE 7 PARTIE 2

Fred était pratiquement sûr qu'il allait s'arracher les cheveux. Il avait réussi à nettoyer son appartement… ou presque. Il y avait encore un tas de parchemin sur la table car il avait eu une idée pour un produit en nettoyant et avait dû l'écrire. Il avait, bien sûr, était distrait en essayant de trouver comment le faire marcher. Il avait en quelque sorte laissait l'encre, la plume et les quelques ingrédients qu'il testait sur la table. _Oups._

Hermione allait bientôt arriver et il était loin d'être prêt. Son tee-shirt était sale tout comme la cuisine. Heureusement, il avait pensé à attacher ses cheveux en une queue de cheval avant de commencer. Il avait besoin de changer de vêtements avant son arrivée car son tee-shirt et son pantalon faisaient peur. Il y avait de la farine et de la sauce partout et la nourriture était ratée. Ça ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait prévu.

Il avait voulu faire des friands à la viande et aux légumes avec de la salade mais il avait brûlé les friands et avait oublié les ingrédients pour la salade. Pour le dessert, il avait réussi à faire des eccles cakes1. Ils avaient l'air bon. Il savait qu'il aurait dû trouver des recettes mais son côté inventif avait pris le dessus et il avait pensé que tout irait bien. Il essayait de sauver le repas quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Il jura en allant ouvrir la porte.

Il l'ouvrit « Tu airais pu transplaner. » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre quand il vit un enfant aux cheveux très bleus dans les bras d'Hermione.

« Pas avec Teddy. » sourit-elle. Il se recula pour les laisser entrer. Teddy tenait dans ses bras un loup en peluche. Fred lui avait offert le loup pour rigoler avant de le ramener à son père chez lui. Teddy courut dans les jambes de Fred pour lui faire un câlin.

Fred rigola et le souleva. Il les amena dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé avec Teddy sur ses jambes. Teddy rigola pendant que Fred le faisait sauter avec ses jambes.

« Je t'aurais prévenu pour Teddy mais Harry et Ginny étaient occupés et Remus avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le garder. J'espère que ça te dérange pas. » dit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté d'eux. Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Teddy. Il faisait joyeusement courir son loup pendant qu'il sautait.

« Bien sûr que non ! On s'amuse toujours, pas vrai Teddy-boy ? »

Teddy le regarda avec un grand sourire. « Oui ! Fred et Teddy s'amusent toujous. »

Teddy parlait beaucoup. Il passait la majorité de son temps avec des gens ce qui l'avait amené à être très vocal et absolument pas timide. En plus, Hermione lui lisait beaucoup et l'aidait à améliorer son vocabulaire. Fred avait rigolé et lui dit qu'il était encore trop jeune pour parler parfaitement.

« J'encourage simplement l'excellence. » avait-elle répondu.

Fred posa Teddy par terre et alla dans un bureau. Il revint avec deux boursouflets. Il les posa à côté du garçon.

« Tu dois être doux avec eux. » prévint Fred avant de laisser Teddy jouer avec eux. Il alla dans la cuisine qui était heureusement ouverte sur le salon. Il pouvait voir Teddy jouer. Hermione la suivit. « T'es bien habillée. » lui sourit-il d'un air complice.

« C'est toi qui a choisi. Je ne savais pas que tu avais l'œil pour choisir les vêtements quand on te voit… » dit-elle avant de le regarder de bas en haut.

« J'ai vécu avec Gin assez longtemps pour connaître deux ou trois trucs. » rigola-t-il. Ginny l'emmenait souvent avec elle faire les magasins. Elle le torturait, celle-la !

Hermione était belle, cependant. La soie blanche de son chemisier n'était pas particulièrement moulante mais le tissu était bien coupé. Le chemisier était rentré dans le pantalon qu'il avait choisi et qui moulait ses fesses et ses cuisses et qui avait une coupe droite qui descendait jusqu'à arriver à des escarpins violets. Il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'elle ait lissé ses cheveux avant de les réunir en queue de cheval. Il était tenté de la défaire et de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient redevenus fous.

« Elle sait choisir les bons vêtements. » Hermione s'appuya sur le plan de travail en face de lui. « Alors, on mange quoi ? »

« A l'instant présent, des friands brûlés, une salade d'épinards invisible et des médiocres eccles cakes. » dit-il en souriant avec un petit rire.

« Fred t'es incorrigible. » rigola-t-elle avant de se baisser pour enlever ses talons. Elle les lui tendit et le chassa hors de la cuisine. « Je cuisine, tu occupes Teddy. »

Honteusement, il la laissa seule il avait voulu lui faire à manger pour qu'elle puisse se détendre mais hélas, ça ne se passait du tout comme il l'aurait voulu. Il s'assit avec Teddy et les boursouflets. Teddy imitait leurs couleurs avec ses cheveux. Fred rigola et le souleva pour l'emmener sur la table. Il avait une idée et pensait que le petit garçon allait pouvoir l'aider. Ils travaillèrent ensemble pendant qu'Hermione s'occupait de la cuisine. Fred la regardait plus souvent qu'il ne devait.

Elle avait froncé les sourcils et elle se mordait la lèvre pendant qu'elle épluchait et cuisinait. Elle bougeait rapidement et efficacement. Il trouvait ça mignon. Ils travaillaient tout les deux et remplissaient leurs tâches. Sans s'en rendre compte, le dîner était prêt et Fred savait quoi faire de son idée. Ils s'assirent dans le salon car la table de la cuisine était toujours ensevelie sous les rouleaux de parchemins.

« Hermi-mi, c'est tès bon » dit Teddy en dévorant sa nourriture que Fred lui avait coupé en petits morceaux.

« C'est vraiment délicieux. Bien joué, Love. » dit-il en mangeant. Hermione avait préparé des raviolis avec des champignons, du chou de Bruxelles et des poivrons.

Avant d'avoir pu les remercier, Teddy reprit la parole.

« Papa il appelle maman comme ça. »

« Il l'appelle comment, Ted ? » demanda Fred curieusement.

« Wuv. »

Fred s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il l'avait appelé Love. Hermione rosit et se dépêcha de continuer de manger.

« Teddy, mange. C'est presque l'heure d'aller se coucher. » dit Fred rapidement. Il était dans la merde. Il allait faire semblant de n'avoir rien dit. Il devait juste faire semblant qu'il ne s'était rien passé !

Ils mangèrent rapidement et mirent Teddy dans le lit de Fred mais pas sans l'histoire du soir et des câlins. Ils s'allongèrent avec Teddy entre eux et attendirent qu'il se soit endormi. Il agrippait son loup et Fred hésitait à parler à Hermione mais avant de s'être décidé à le faire il s'était assoupi et Hermione ne resta pas éveillée beaucoup plus longtemps.

Ils n'entendirent pas le _pop_ signalant l'arrivée de Remus et Tonks.

Ils se tenaient dans l'entrée de la chambre et ils souriaient. Leur fils était paisiblement endormi entre Fred et Hermione qui se tenaient la main, la tête de Teddy sur la poitrine de Fred. La tête de Fred était extrêmement proche de celle d'Hermione. Ils écrivirent un petit mot qu'ils laissèrent sur la table de nuit et doucement ils récupérèrent leur fils. Ils ne parleraient pas du fait qu'Hermione s'était rapprochée de Fred e qu'elle avait placé sa tête sous son menton. Personne n'en entendrait parlerait… à part peut-être Harry et Ginny. Et s'ils décidaient d'en parler c'était leur problème.

1 Un « eccle cake » est un petit gâteau rond en pâte feuilletée fourré de fruits secs.

« Wuv » est la prononciation de Love par Teddy qui dans cette histoire a 1 an et demi/ deux ans.

Les fautes à toujours 'toujous' et à très 'tès' sont faites exprès encre une fois c'est Teddy qui parle.


	9. Chapter 8

_Salut, tout le monde. Voici le chapitre 8 ._

 _Je vais essayer de continuer à poster tout les jours mais je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais le temps._

 _Enfin bref, comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas de commenter si ça vous a plu (ou pas)._

 _ENJOY !_

 _Disclaimer : l'histoire appartient à FlirtyFlapper et le monde et les personnages sont la propriété de ._

CHAPITRE 8

Fred se réveilla en souriant. Il avait une fille parfaitement charmante tout contre lui et est-ce que c'était de la noix de coco qu'il sentait ? Il appuya son nez dans ses cheveux. Définitivement de la noix de coco et des amandes. _Délicieux._ Le seul problème avec la situation serait le moment où Hermione allait se réveiller. Ça promettait d'être gênant. Mais il s'en occuperait plus tard. Pour l'instant il appréciait la chaleur que son corps émettait. Elle était tout contre lui et il était sûr qu'il pourrait mourir de bonheur. Il ferma les yeux pendant que ses doigts tripotaient ses boucles.

Hermione se rapprocha encore plus de lui et murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ça fait du bien », Fred sourit.

« Oh vraiment ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu étais câline Mione. » dit Fred.

Il sentit son corps se tendre. Elle le regarda, sa joue frottant contre sa poitrine. Il la sentit avaler sa salive.

« Heu… Bonjour ? » Elle avait l'air adorablement perdue. Pauvre fille. Il lui sourit.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. » Il avait le désir de lui embrasser le bout du nez mais résista.

« Où est »commença-t-elle mais elle se couvrit la bouche avec sa main. « Haleine du matin. » rosit-elle.

« J'ai grandi entouré de garçons. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je peux supporter ça. En plus, une année Charlie a ramené un bébé dragon. Ton haleine ne peut pas être pire que celle d'un dragon. » Il frissonna.

« Même » Elle se leva et alla dans la salle de bain.

Fred se leva et alla vers son armoire pour lui trouver quelque chose à se mettre. Ses pantalons ne lui iraient pas. Il frappa à la porte de la salle de bain et elle sortit la tête. Il lui tendit la chemise et elle le remercia. Il attendit qu'elle ressorte. Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, il voulut la prendre, l'asseoir sur e bureau et… _inapproprié, Fred, inapproprié._ Sa chemise arrivait à ses genoux et elle avait remonté les manches jusqu'aux coudes, sa petite taille était soulignée grâce à une ceinture dorée. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et elle n'aurait pas pu être plus jolie.

« Je pense que ma chemise t'a avalé. » dit-il en souriant.

« J'ai dû transformé mes boucles d'oreilles en ceinture mais ça passe, non ? » Elle se regarda pour être sûre.

« T'es très bien. T'es extrêmement intelligente tu sais ça ? »

Elle lui sourit espièglement « On me l'a déjà deux ou trois fois. » Elle alla dans la cuisine.

Il prit son temps dans la salle de bain. Il se doucha, se rasa et se lava les dents. Il se séchait quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas emmené de vêtements avec lui. Il accrocha la serviette sur ses fines hanches et alla dans la chambre pour trouver quelque chose à mettre. Il fut surpris de trouver Hermione sur son lit en train de lire un mot. Elle le regarda et rosit. Il était content d'avoir pensé à mettre la serviette car son regard ne croisa pas le sien. Il pouvait sentir son regard le toucher comme si c'était ses mains. Il descendit de son cou, à son torse, à sa taille jusqu'à ses hanches. Il resta fixer sur la serviette un peu trop longtemps avant de remonter jusqu'à ses yeux.

« Tonks et Lupin sont venus chercher Teddy la nuit dernière. Ils nous remercient. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils disent encore merci. C'est la famille. Et puis il cause pas de problèmes. » il eut un sourire en coin. « enfin pas encore. »

« Connaissant ses parents et les gens qu'ils fréquentent, » elle le regarda pendant qu'il fouillait dans son armoire « il va briser les règles avant d'entrer à Poudlard. » Elle lui sourit.

« Bien avant ça ! » insista Fred.

Il attrapa une chemise à manche courte, un sweat à capuche et un jeans. Il allait retourner dans la salle de bain pour se changer mais Hermione se leva et sortit.

« J'ai fait à manger j'espère que tu as faim. »

Il s'habilla avant de la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Elle sirotait son café et lisait le journal. Des images d'elle sur le plan de travail avec ses jambes autour de sa taille envahissaient ses pensées. _Non, Fred, c'est mal._ Il vit deux assiettes sur la table et tout ses papiers étaient bien organisés.

« Tu t'es occupée. »

« Ça te gêne pas, n'est-ce pas ? J'aurais pas dû mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. » Elle rosit.

 _Merlin, elle rougit facilement._

« Bien sûr que ça ne me gêne pas. Au moins tu ne les as pas jeté. C'est déjà arrivé. » dit-il en pensant à sa mère et à sa folie du ménage.

Hermione rigola avant de lui passer la partie du journal qu'elle avait déjà lu. Il se sentait agréablement bien. Ils étaient assis, ils parlaient et ils rigolaient. Il trouvait ça vraiment bien. Fred voulait ça tout les matins. Il regarda l'horloge au mur et grogna.

« Un problème ? » demanda Hermione avant de manger une fraise.

 _Simplement que j'aimerais être cette fraise._

« Je dois ouvrir le magasin et parler de ces idées à George. »

Hermione avait l'air déçue avant de sourire. Ils nettoyèrent et elle enfila ses talons pendant qu'il attrapait ses chaussures. Ils se rejoignirent à la porte. Hermione était mignonne à attendre qu'il ait fermé la porte avec son sac à la main. Elle avait l'air prête à conquérir le monde, il était difficile de croire qu'elle retournerait à Poudlard. Mais la guerre change les gens, les fait grandir.

Sans le vouloir, sa main attrapa celle d'Hermione et il entrelaça leurs doigts. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au magasin et allèrent voir George dans l'appartement au-dessus. Il était assis avec Angelina et ils feuilletaient des magasines de mariages. George avait l'air de vouloir s'arracher les yeux.

« Ange… c'est pas que je m'en fous mais je vois pas la différence entre crème et blanc œuf ! » Il vit Fred et Hermione et se leva rapidement du canapé.

« Mione ! Oh merci Merlin. » il la tira et l'assit à côté d'Angelina. « Regarde, Love, quelqu'un d'utile. »

« Content de te voir aussi George. » bouda Fred.

George l'entraîna à sa suite dans le magasin.

« J'adorerais parler mais Percy veut nous voir pour parler de notre projet d'expansion. » Ils transplanèrent chez Percy et Pénélope.

Pénélope était en train de lire et Percy feuilletaient ses dossiers.

« Bonjour les garçons. » les salua la femme de Percy sans lever les yeux.

Percy commença immédiatement la réunion et elle dura des heures. Ils étaient à moitié morts quand elle se termina. George s'en alla mais Fred resta un peu plus longtemps.

« Percy… J'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de faire ça. » il se passa une main dans les cheveux.. « Je vais le dire. J'ai-besoin-d'aide-avec-Hermione. » dit-il précipitamment.

« Hermione ? Pourquoi ? T'as fait quelque chose de mal ? » demanda Percy de façon hautaine.

Sale con.

« Non. Je… Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour lui montrer mon affection. »

Percy le regarda pendant un moment avant de dire « Aha. » _Aha, vraiment ?_ Fred leva les yeux au ciel.

« Une fois, j'ai offert un animal à Pénélope. Ça montrait vraiment mon affection et mon envie de durer avec elle. Les animaux demandent du temps, tu sais. » dit Percy comme si Fred était un enfant.

Fred y pensa. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée que ça. Hermione aimait les animaux et Fred aimait lui offrir des choses. Les animaux suggéraient un engagement de longue durée, il pouvait prouver qu'il était sérieux. Peut-être que Percy n'était pas si con que ça après tout.

Fred haussa les épaules et transplana au magasin.

Percy avait oublié de mentionner qu'il avait offert une chouette à Pénélope après que la sienne soit devenue trop vieille, mais il pensait que Fred achèterait quelque chose de pratique.

Percy était con tout compte fait.


	10. Chapter 9

_Salut tout le monde ! Je suis de retour pour le chapitre 9. Je suis désolée de l'attente, je n'ai pas pu poster ces derniers jours car j'étais occupée. Je rentre chez mes parents donc je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster en temps et en heure._

 _Enfin bref, n'oubliez pas de commenter si ça vous plaît._

 _ENJOY !_

 _Disclaimer:l'histoire appartient à FlirtyFlapper et le monde et les personnages appartiennent à J. ._

CHAPITRE 9

Fred avait tout prévu mais son plan était gâché. Il avait décidé de prendre un animal sympa et était allé le choisir mais il s'était laissé avoir par les grands yeux marrons, les oreilles tombantes et la petite queue remuante. Il n'avait jamais vu un chiot aussi mignon. Il voulait l'emmener avec lui mais ce n'était pas le chien pour Hermione. Jusqu'à ce que ce le chiot sourit et il succomba. Il la souleva et elle était à lui. Il l'emmena hors du magasin et elle resta à ses côtés, sa petite queue remuant gaiement.

C'était la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais eu. Il allait l'entraîner un peu et il la donnerait à Hermione, probablement avec un gros nœud rouge autour du cou.

Il l'amena dans son appartement, et elle courut partout excitée. Il transforma un journal en un carré de jardin qu'il enchanta pour se nettoyer tout seul. Oh, la magie, comme c'était pratique. Il n'avait rien à acheter, il transforma simplement deux cuillères en gamelles et il avait pris de la nourriture au magasin. Il s'assit sur le canapé et sourit. Hermione allait l'adorer. _Elle…_ il devait lui trouver un nom.

Comment appeler un chien ?

Elle se promenait, reniflait les affaires. Il regarda son collier rouge et son petit nez. Rouge, qui reniflait… Rose ? Dahlia ? Tulipe ? Non…

« Poppy ? » le chiot trottina jusqu'à lui. « Poppy, hein ? » il lui caressa la tête.

Il n'avait pas voulu que ça arrive. Il voulait juste la garder quelques jours, une semaine ou deux maximum mais il s'était attaché. Poppy était merveilleuse ! Elle était joueuse et énergique et loyale et elle aimait sourire. Fred voulait la donner à Hermione. Il voulait, mais Merlin, il l'aimait. George trouvait que c'était tordant. Il rigolait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Elle était attachée à Fred… ou au moins à sa cheville. Elle suivait son maître partout et elle se comportait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il la laisse seule et elle devenait folle. Elle sautait aux murs, sur les meubles, su les gens et elle aboyait sans arrêt.

Fred avait promis d'aider sa mère à préparer une pendaison de crémaillère pour Harry et Ginny et il avait demandé à George de surveiller Poppy mais quand il revint le lendemain elle était introuvable.

« Ne te fâche pas. C'était un vrai cauchemar ! Je devais faire quelque chose. »

Fred était horrifié. Don frère avait tué son chien. Il était prêt à l'étrangler quand George continua.

« J'ai écrit à Mione et elle est venue la chercher. Elles sont chez elle. »

Fred soupira. « Je t'ai presque tué. »

« J'ai presque tué ton chien. »

Fred transplana à l'appartement d'Hermione et frappa à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et lui sourit. Il la regarda. Elle était à nouveau dans ses habits trop grands et il la trouvait adorable. Il lu sourit.

« Tu es venue chercher Poppy, n'est-ce pas ? » elle se décala et sa fille vint lui dire bonjour. Il la souleva et la couvrit de baisers.

« Je suis en fait venu chercher ma chemise mais je pense que je vais la ramener à la maison aussi. »

« Entre » Hermione le laissa rentrer. Il entra et posa Poppy par terre. Elle alla sur le lit et s'allongea sur un coussin.

« Elle s'est installée, on dirait bien ? »

« Oh oui, George a dit qu'elle était une véritable terreur mais elle était adorable avec moi. Il faut savoir être strict c'est tout. » dit Hermione en fouillant dans son armoire.

Fred regarda autour de lui. C'était de loin le plus petit appartement qu'il avait jamais vu. Il y avait une petite cuisine et une porte qui devait sûrement donner sur une salle de bain et c'était tout. Le salon abritait son lit. Il y avait juste assez de place pour une armoire. C'était fonctionnel. A part qu'il y avait des livres partout.

Hermione fouilla avant de se relever avec le chemise. Elle lui tendit.

« Mione comment tu tiens ici ? » Fred était soudain très conscient de sa taille.

« Je ne suis pas très grosse. » elle haussa les épaules. Fred allait s'avancer pour s'asseoir sur le lit mais il trébucha sur des livres et tomba sur Hermione qui atterrit sur le lit.

Ils se regardèrent avec de grands yeux avant d'exploser de rire. Mais ils s'arrêtèrent et leurs yeux trouvèrent la bouche de l'autre et Fred la regarda s'humidifier les lèvres. Le mouvement lent de sa langue se moquait de lui. Sa main lui saisit sa mâchoire et son pouce caressa sa joue. Il allait s'avancer quand il entendit un jappement. Poppy était à la porte, sautillante.

« Je pense que ma fille doit aller aux toilettes. » dit-il en rigolant.

Elle lui sourit faiblement.

« Je vais trouver la sortie tout seul. » il crût l'entendre dire « putain » alors qu'il partait.

Il regarda le joyeux chiot. « Poppy, mon adorable fille, tu as un timing horrible. » elle pencha légèrement la tête.

Poppy en anglais signifie coquelicot. C'est généralement la petite fleur que vous pouvez voir à la télévision anglaise autour du 11 novembre car c'est le signe qu'ils ont choisi pour se rappeler des soldats morts durant la seconde guerre mondiale. Je n'ai pas traduit son nom car je trouve que Poppy est bien mieux comme nom pour un chien que Coquelicot.


	11. Chapter 10

_Salut, tout le monde ! Me revoici avec le chapitre 10 !_

 _Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié ce week-end mais comme je l'avais indiqué au chapitre précédent je suis rentrée chez mes parents et je n'ai pas eu le temps de publier mais je suis de retour._

 _Alors comme d'habitude, si ça vous plaît n'hésitez pas à commenter que vous aimiez ou que vous n'aimiez pas._

 _Je voulais aussi dire à elodidine pour répondre à sa review que dans ce chapitre il y a le frère dont elle a parlé._

 _ENJOY._

 _Disclaimer : l'histoire appartient à FlirtyFlapper et le monde et le personnage appartiennent à J. ._

CHAPITRE 10

Fred était pratiquement sûr qu'il avait tout essayé. D'accord, peut-être pas tout. Il n'était pas allé la voir pour lui dire. « Hey, je suis fou de toi. Tu veux aller manger un bout avant que je te roule une pelle avant que je te ramène chez toi pour que tu puisses penser à quel point on a passé une super soirée ? » Peut-être qu'il aurait dû mais c'était trop de pression. Si elle disait non il ne serait jamais capable de la revoir sans que ce soit bizarre. Il aimait trop sa compagnie pour ça.

Il était allongé dehors avec son balai en attendant ses frères pour un petit match de quidditch. Ils organisaient un match deux fois par mois et d'une manière ou d'une autre, ils étaient tous en retard. Il avait voulu ensorceler le balai de Ron avant de commencer. George était sûrement en train de planifier son mariage avec Angelina et leur mère. Ron était qui-sait-où et Percy ne participait jamais. Bill ne jouait que si Fleur était présente. Charlie était censé être là et Harry devait se joindre à eux.

Une ombre lui cacha la lumière et il ouvrit un œil. Hermione était au-dessus de lui avec un livre dans les mains.

« Tu fais quoi ? » demanda-t-elle doucement.

« Je complote » dit-il en souriant.

« Oh Merlin. Qui sera la victime aujourd'hui ? » elle pencha la tête.

« Mes frères, certainement. Ils me font attendre. »

« Match de quidditch ? » demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côte de lui.

« Pas s'ils bougent pas leurs culs. » il la regarda pendant qu'elle feuilletait son livre. Elle était bizarrement calme pour une fille qu'il avait presque embrassé seulement quelques jours auparavant. Il pensait encore à quel point il avait été proche mais peut-être que lui seul s'était attendu à un baiser. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur de sa respiration sur son visage.

« Je crois que Charlie arrive. » dit Hermione en montrant le Terrier.

C'était clairement Charlie. C'était le seul de ses frères qui ressemblait à un tank. Charlie était un peu plus petit que George et lui mais plus grand que les autres. Contrairement aux autres Weasley, son travail avait pris le dessus sur sa génétique. Il avait que des muscles. Fred était ferme en forme grâce au quidditch et à sa bonne génétique mais Charlie n'était fat que de muscles. Il avait des brûlures et des cicatrices mais ça n'enlever rien à son charme. Charlie gardait ses cheveux courts, pas assez courts pour sa mère mais toujours plus courts que Bill ou lui.

Fred pouvait dire que c'était Charlie à sa façon de marcher. Charlie se déplaçait de manière arrogante. Il ne fanfaronnait pas, il ne se baladait pas. Non, il avait une confiance arrogante dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Et il avait le droit. Il risquait sa vie tout les jours et il était le meilleur dans son boulot. Fred marcherait comme ça aussi si il gérait autant de queues. _Ha, queues, bien vu Fred._

Quand Charlie s'approcha, Hermione se leva pour aller sous le saule où elle avait l'habitude de lire. Fred voulait dire à Charlie de rentrer à l'intérieur. Il avait été tellement impatient de commencer à jouer et maintenant il n'avait plus envie de jouer du tout. Il voulait qu'Hermione fasse une sieste au soleil avec lui.

« Freddie t'es prêt à te faire battre ? » demande Charlie avec un sourire confiant.

Fred ne répondit pas. Il était occupé à fixer Hermione. Merlin, elle était belle. Elle ne portait pas son pull habituel. Il faisait trop chaud. Elle portait une jupe qui couvrait ses pieds et un tee-shirt qui la collait. Ses cheveux étaient dans un énorme chignon au-dessus de sa tête mais quelques boucles s'étaient échappées. Elle était pelotonnée avec son livre. Comme si elle avait pu sentir son regard, elle regarda vers eux et leur fit coucou. Fred ne put que sourire.

Charlie regardait l'échange avec un sourire ridicule. Son petit frère avait le béguin pour la Reine des Bouclés et il était plus qu'heureux d'aider. Il allait aider petit Fred à avoir la fille. Merde, Hermione pourrait avoir besoin d'une bonne influence comme celle de Fred cette fille était plus coincée qu'une dragonne enceinte. Charlie s'assit à côté de son petit frère et lui donna un petit coup de coude.

« Je maîtrise petit frère. » dit Charlie en souriant.

« J'en doute » se moqua Fred. Pour l'instant, il n'avait pas eu énormément de chance avec ses démonstrations romantiques.

« Je sais deux ou trois choses sur les meufs. » dit Charlie offensé.

Fred le regarda avec un sourire amusé. « Toi ? Non ! Elles ne choisissent pas les moches. »

« Je vais t'en montrer du moche ! »

Avec ça Charlie l'empoigna par le cou et lutta avec lui pendant quelques secondes. Fred réussit à tenir un peu, mais vraiment qu'elles étaient ses chances contre quelqu'un qui luttait avec des dragons toute la journée ? Ils arrêtèrent en riant. Fred devait avouer que Bill et Charlie étaient ses frères préférés. Il excluait George parce que ça ne comptait pas.

« Okay, c'est quoi ton plan de génie ? »

« Tu vas enlever ton tee-shirt »

Fred attendit un peu. « Et après ? »

« Et après quoi ? » Charlie avait l'air confus.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe après ? » demanda Fred.

« Ton plan de génie c'est que j'enlève mon tee-shirt pour jouer au quidditch ? »

« Oui. »

Fred était foutu. Il n'avait pas demandé d'aide et il n'en avait clairement pas reçu. Pourquoi est-ce que ses frères étaient-ils aussi inutiles ? Il pouvait toujours essayer. Il n'y avait pas de mal à être torse-nu pour une jolie fille alors qu'il faisait chaud, _pas vrai ?_


	12. Chapter 11

_Salut tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 11 avec en surprise un nouveau Point de Vue, celui de notre Hermione préférée !_

 _J'ai décidé de poster tout les 2-3 jours car c'est plus pratique pour moi._

 _Alors, j'espère que ça va vos plaire et n'hésitez pas à me le dire en commentaires, si vous trouvez que c'est bien ou non. Toute critique est la bienvenue._

 _ENJOY !_

 _Disclaimer : l'histoire appartient à FlirtyFlapper et le monde et les personnage sont la propriété de J. ._

CHAPITRE 11

Hermione était masochiste, elle en était sûre.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle s'était retrouvée follement attirée par un certain Weasley et ça la rendait folle. Une simple attirance physique lui aurait suffit. Elle était une femme et elle avait l'habitude de la vague de désir qui déferlait en elle quand elle voyait un bel homme. Mais il était charmant aussi, et drôle et doux et intelligent et _parfait._ Et elle était foutue parce que Fred Weasley ne la voyait que comme un rat-de-bibliothèque ridicule. Elle pensait que peut-être, il avait commencé à la voir différemment au cours de ces derniers mois. Ils avaient passé tellement de temps ensemble et il avait été tellement familier avec elle. Ils empiétaient tout le temps sur l'espace personnel de l'autre. Ça lui avait semblé intime.

Mais Fred se foutait de l'espace personnel il avait grandi dans une maison avec 5 frères et 1 sœur et une mère dévouée mais indiscrète.

Elle soupira. Elle était censée lire. Elle avait voulu s'avancer dans ses cours avant de retourner à Poudlard pour sa dernière année. C'était stupide. Au lieu d'apprécier son livre elle regardait Fred se chamaillait avec Charlie en bavant. _Merlin, il était beau aujourd'hui._ Ses longs cheveux roux étaient à moitié attachés et son tee-shirt était fin et ample et son pantalon lui allait tellement bien qu'elle avait envie de le faire disparaître. Elle rosit rien que d'y penser. Il était absolument délectable.

Hermione fut tirée de sa rêverie par le reste des Weasley et Harry. Poppy se promenait avec eux. George lui avait dit qu'elle était un vrai cauchemar mais Poppy avait été une vraie merveille avec elle. Elle avait un moment d'énervement mais elle avait ferme et stricte et le chiot s'était calmé. Poppy était collée à Fred et Hermione trouvait que c'était la chose la plus adorable qu'elle n'ait jamais vu.

« Maman va tuer ton chien. » dit Bill en attachant ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Hermione était souvent jalouse des cheveux de Bill, ils arrivaient jusqu'à ses hanches, ils étaient fins et facilement gérables. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il faisait pour que ça lui aille si bien mais ça lui allait bien.

Fred se baissa pour caresser le dalmatien. « Qu'est-ce que ma fille a fait maintenant ? » il l'embrassa et joua avec ses oreilles. Elle avait fermé les yeux pour pouvoir apprécier au maximum l'attention de son maître.

« Elle s'est attaquée au tricot de maman et a mangé son toast. » dit Ginny en rigolant.

Fred secoua la tête mais il était clairement ravi. Il amena Poppy vers Hermione. « Ça te dérange pas de la garder Love ? J'ai pas envie qu'elle soir blessée à cause d'un cognard perdu. »

Hermione hocha la tête. « Bonne chance. »

« Pas de baiser ? » dit-il joyeusement en faisant bouger ses sourcils.

« Seulement si tu gagnes. » dit-elle sans penser. Elle rosit immédiatement.

« Je vais faire en sorte de leur faire manger le sol alors, okay ? » elle baissa le regard ver son livre s'attendant à ce qu'il s'en aille mais il resta là.

Puis sans prévenir, il enleva doucement son tee-shirt. Sa respiration resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Ses mains agrippèrent le bord du tee-shirt et le passèrent au-dessus de sa tête. Ça alla tout doucement, enfin pour elle en tout cas. Son torse s'étira et les muscles ondulèrent et tournèrent et elle savait qu'elle le fixait mais elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter. Son torse était pâle et mignon. Il était long et ses hanches étaient fines mais son torse et ses épaules avaient une largeur masculine qui la rendit toute chose. Ses bras étaient aussi impressionnants que son buste. Ils étaient longs et elle les avait imaginé gringalets mais ils étaient musclés et elle pouvait voir une traînée de tâches de rousseur sur ses épaules. Elle voulait les relier entre elles. Il en avait quelques unes sur les bras et sur son abdomen, et elle voulait les embrasser. Ses yeux furent attirés par la petite traînée de poils coupés sous son nombril. Elle voulait emmêler ses doigts dedans. Le fait qu'ils amenaient à son jean ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir. _C'était son boxer qu'elle apercevait ? Oh, Merlin !_

« Hermione ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle hébétée.

Il lui sourit confiant. « Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais bien me garder mon tee-shirt. Mais peut-être que je devrais le confier à Poppy. »

« Je peux le prendre. » dit-elle doucement.

« Je sais pas… qu'est-ce qu'il se passe si un voleur de tee-shirts passe par là alors que tu es à nouveau perdue dans tes pensées ? Je perdrais mon tee-shirt préféré. »

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et lui tendit la main pour prendre le tee-shirt. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et son regard froid fondu. Ses yeux brillés et ça la rendait faible. Il lui donna le tee-shirt et courut rejoindre les autres. Elle le regarda partir et si quelqu'un lui demandait elle nierait avoir regarder ses fesses mais en toute honnêteté elles étaient aussi bien que le devant.

C'était bête mais pendant qu'ils jouaient elle espérait que Fred allait gagner et qu'il viendrait chercher son baiser. Elle se demandait si ses lèvres étaient aussi douces qu'elles en avaient l'air. Elle pourrait parier tout ses livres qu'il était merveilleusement bien. Il y avait chez lui un charme espiègle qu'il avait déjà dû utiliser plus d'une fois. Elle avait imaginé l'embrasser des dizaines de fois, et chaque baiser était parfait.

Hermione s'assit, son livre oublié, caressant le chiot endormi et regarda voler son jumeau préféré. Il était superbe avec ses sourcils froncés et sa peau rosit par le vent. Elle n'avait pas suivi le match mais elle savait que Fred était dans l'équipe gagnante . Son coeur s'accéléra. Ils atterrirent et Fred courut vers elle avec un grand sourire qui ne lui allait que trop bien. La petite tête de Poppy se releva.

« On est foutus, hein ? » demanda Hermione.

Poppy la regarda simplement, la tête penchée, et avait l'air de dire 'Moi ? Non. Toi ? Oui. Je vis avec ça.'


	13. Chapter 12

_Salut tout le monde ! Voilà donc le chapitre 12 ! Je suis désolée de le poster avec autant de retard mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'ordinateur et quand ils ont été réglés mon frère en a eu à son tour et il a emporté mon ordinateur chez lui pour finir son mémoire. Mais finalement je suis de retour et avec moi ce nouveau chapitre. Je sais il est court, je vous préviens que je ne sais pas quand je posterais le prochain chapitre car je travaille encore quelques jours et je pars en vacances et je n'aurais pas internet._

 _En bref, le nouveau chapitre est juste en bas, je vous remercie des reviews me disant que vous aimiez cette histoire. ENJOY !_

 _Disclaimer : l'histoire appartient à FlirtyFlapper et le monde et les personnages appartiennent à J. ._

Fred venait de laisser une Hermione hébétée avec son tee-shirt, son chien et quelque chose pour la faire réfléchir. Il n'avait pas pensé que le plan simple de Charlie serait aussi efficace. Mais Hermione l'avait fixé comme si elle voulait le dévorer pour le déjeuner, pas que ça le dérangerait bien au contraire. Il aimait être apprécié. Alors qu'il rejoignait sa famille, Charlie le regarda et le questionna silencieusement et Fred lui répondit simplement en souriant et s'étira les bras au-dessus de la tête. Il pouvait sentir le regard d'Hermione sur lui. Frimer ne lui posait aucun problème.

Ils jouèrent furieusement et agressivement. On ne rentrait pas sur le terrain de quidditch des Weasley en espérant un match propre. Ginny était la plus vicieuse. Il était reconnaissant d'être dans son équipe. Elle était brutale. Il était presque sûr qu'elle avait jeté un sort à Harry à un moment. L'amour ne valait rien sur le terrain. Charlie s'était plaint de son équipe jusqu'à ce qu'Harry le rejoigne et il la ferma. Bill et Charlie formaient une équipe féroce car ils jouaient ensemble depuis bien avant la naissance des jumeaux -Percy refusait de jouer étant enfant- et avec la vitesse d'Harry ils avaient presque une chance. Presque.

George et Fred étaient parfaitement synchronisés et aussi vicieux que Gin. Et comme les jumeaux étaient ceux qui l'avaient encouragés à jouer, ils étaient familiers avec son jeu. C'était un match serré mais ils avaient gagné. Ce qui voulait dire que techniquement Hermione lui devait un baiser. Il allait chercher son prix quand George l'arrêta.

« Je suis resté hors de ça parce que c'était drôle de te voir bafouiller, mais sérieusement tu dois lui dire. » dit George en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

« Lui dire quoi ? » Fred faisait semblant d'être stupide et George le regarda sérieusement.

« Que t'es fou d'elle, que tu veux porter ses livres et que tu as déjà trouvé le nom de vos enfants, t'en veux au moins 10 non ? Et que tu vas les élever pendant qu'elle va sauver le monde. » se moqua George en sautillant autour de son frère.

Fed le suivit pendant un moment pour lui dire de la fermer. « Je suis pas fou d'elle… pas vraiment. »

« Tu vas vraiment continuer avec cette histoire Gred ? C'est moi. Je t'en dois une pour m'avoir arrangé un coup avec Angelina. Je te dis que si tu lui dis vous pourrez commencer votre petite vie joyeuse ensemble. Vous vous comportez déjà comme un couple, alors rends ça officiel que je puisse me moquer du fait que vous vous galochez dans les placards à balais. » George lui fit un clin d'œil avant de courir dans Le Terrier.

Fred voulait faire comme si George avait tord mais c'était faux. Georgie avait toujours raison. Il pouvait le faire. _Fais le_ , il se dit à lui-même en courant vers elle. Poppy se leva et courut vers lui. Hermione se leva à son tour et lui tendit son tee-shirt.

« On dirait que j'ai gagné. » Dit-il en attrapant son teeshirt et l'enfilant.

« On dirait bien ». Elle le regarda avec ses grands yeux qui le garder éveillé la nuit.

« Je crois que tu me dois quelque chose. »

« Oh ? » Sa voix était douce et elle regardait ses lèvres.

Il aurait dû lui dire à ce moment-là mais ses mains bougèrent en premier. Elles attrapèrent ses hanches et l'attira à lui. Ses mains à elle se posèrent sur son torse pour se stabiliser. Elle le regarda et il ne pouvait pas tout précipiter. Une de ses mains se porta à son visage et lui saisit la mâchoire, son pouce traça sa lèvre inférieure. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Il se baissa doucement. Il voulait ça depuis trop longtemps pour se précipiter. Son nez glissa contre le sien et leurs lèvres se touchèrent à peine. Elles se posaient doucement, gentiment contre les siennes.

Il était content de prendre son temps mais Hermione attrapa son tee-shirt et l'attira plus près, appuyant ses lèvres plus fortement contre les siennes. Il ne perdit pas de temps avant de dominer le baiser. Il appuya, caressa et consuma et il laissa sa langue sortir contre sa lèvre supérieure. Elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche et il se recula, laissant ses lèvres effleurer les siennes.

Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés quand il la regarda. Sa bouche était un peu plus rose et un peu plus pleine. Il était heureux mais il pouvait faire mieux. _Plus tard_ , il se rappela. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent finalement et elle le regarda avec des yeux troubles. Sa main agrippait toujours son tee-shirt mais l'autre vint toucher ses lèvres. Elle sourit légèrement derrière ses doigts.

« Oh et sinon, j'en pince pour toi. » Il sourit, joua de ses sourcils et s'enfuit avec Poppy derrière lui.

« Frederick Gideon, espèce de con ! » Elle lui cria.

 _Un con en effet._ Il aurait dû l'embrasser plus longtemps.


End file.
